sovereignseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Keith Deveed
Name: Keith Deveed *'Occupation': Mercenary *'Guild': Seraph *'Weapon': Wand *'Element': Fire *'Family': Harold Deveed (father), Myra Deveed (mother), Saria Deveed (younger sister) This character has been created by Kulocity of Twitter. This character is part of the Seraph project . ' ' Keith is a fire mage from Seraph. He attended mercenary school with the main cast of the series – being quite close friends of Michael, but chose to pursue the path of a healer and protector, thus coming to Seraph to enhance those skills. His father and sister are very diplomatic, being they were working overseas on an important mercenary mission. Those close to Keith believe that he became a ‘diplomat in nature’ under the influence of his family. It is quite a vague component of his personal being, but a few guild members have said that he has the potential to become the future guild leader of Seraph, or at least one of the masters. Keith disagreed, but had said that he, “would love to be the Master of Technique.” Biography Keith’s father, Harold, a member of Legion, works closely with the Guild Council. Since the end of the Dark Ages, he’s been overseas working on a mercenary mission, stationed in a forest above a high cliff. Keith could only see him during prolonged breaks and vacations. His sister, Saria, joined their father at the age of 10. Harold was on a mission to supervise a dangerous man temporarily turned to stone, to ensure his arrest when he returns. Keith was never one to start a fight. He tries to keep the peace, and his goal in life is fun and friendship. Based on these views, Keith was inspired to become a protector, along with experience as a healer. When it was time to enter his last year in Mercenary School, he easily chose to join Seraph, with his best friend Matthew Lloyd. As he matured, Keith’s personal and communication skills have gotten a bit better than before. After passing the Acceptance Exam and arriving at the Temple of Time, he had been making much progress with his social life and relations to the guild. His mercenary classes had consisted of approximately twenty students, and he was able to make connections with people and teachers. Mercenary lessons were fun, intriguing, and entertaining. Throughout his progress in Seraph, Keith’s friendship with others in the guild started to grow. He became best friends with his classmates Erin Oxenbrigg and Adam Eyer, as well as recognition by some of Seraph’s most skilled connoisseurs. It was during his first few weeks when Keith was confronted of his potential as a leader. Keith was sometimes shy and quiet, and his skills on the battlefield have only reached a survivable level. However, he can handle a situation in the same way his father would. It was Bryan who made this statement, though. He wasn’t the brightest of fellows, but Seraph’s Master of Combat, Maria, took it to consideration. During a lesson with energy balls, Keith felt enjoyed to levitate his around in place. He kept it in his room, and often levitated the ball around his arm as a pastime. One day walking around guild headquarters, Keith noticed something. Most of the senior mages were using hand magic. After realizing the importance of being prepared for battle on-the-spot, he came to Traven, a skilled mage in the guild, for some training, and was gladly accepted. From then on, Keith and Traven met frequently to polish his hand magic skills… but could never quite get it right. Before going to sleep one night, he laid eyes on his energy ball. He picked it up and stared for a few seconds. A short pause. Then he rushed outside to perform some kind of… experiment. In the midst of the night over the training courtyard, a glowing red sphere was flying around, circulating Keith’s shadowy figure, and exploring the open area around him. The ball danced, spiraling to a high distance. Something caught Bryan’s eye. He turned to look out his bedroom window. He thought he just saw a flame of some sort. The ball went retreated down the courtyard, back to Keith. Bryan shrugged. It was probably someone training their magic. Keith brought the ball back to his hand. What about a large field, he thought. The thought of levitating at high speeds came racing through his mind. He turned around to the target behind him. He came to a closer distance, and finally cannoned the ball at the target’s face, leaving a massive blow. Intrigued, he continued. After about a minute of trying out, Keith immediately stopped. He believed someone was watching him, so he left quickly. Besides, he knew that an energy ball wouldn’t make out for a weapon. If so, it would have the power to knock someone out, or leave a huge bruise on their leg. On the following day, Keith went creative and brought five of the guild’s energy balls to their blacksmith. They were to be molded into different shapes to suit different jobs. The blacksmith was confused, but thought it to be a fun project anyway. One of the balls had been turned into a bunch of marbles. Another was turned into needles, one into coins, one into liquid, and the final was to be placed inside a sword. The coins and marbles were to suit general needs. Levitating them could become a potential spot for those able to use them. The liquid worked for many things. In its state, Keith was able to give form to anything his mind desired, but it hardened within an hour. The sword and needles were for fighting. A sword that can be levitated was an interesting idea. Keith feared for the needles, though. They seemed to look dangerous when in the wrong hands. Keith took them all back to his residence. The five joined collection with the energy ball he had used the night before. Then he started to question how he was going to make up for dismantling five of the guild’s energy balls. Two days later, Keith showed his idea to Traven, by bringing his energy ball to his training. Traven thought it was interesting, so they went to a large field and placed targets around the area. This was exactly what Keith wanted to do for the past few days. The two brought both their own energy balls to the field. They raced across the field, smacking the targets as they run by them. Some targets were consecutively placed next to each other, to allow combos from the mages. Traven was able to boost himself by absorbing his energy ball to levitate himself a few feet. He did this often when jumping up and gliding across the targets. Keith kept running around. He was having lots of fun. Levitating the ball next to him as he ran across the field was exciting. It was like a little companion. Traven had lots of fun, as well. A month later, it had come time for the final lesson of mercenary training. Keith brought a sheathed sword, for kicks. The lesson was a three-on-three match with any member of the guild, excluding the novices. Keith chose to complete the final exam with Matt and Erin, and their rival team had been comprised of the Master of Techique Reynald, Bryan, and Keith’s very own mentor, Traven. This was an unlucky matching indeed, but very interesting. The battle commenced. Matt was the main attacker, and Keith and Erin were support. Most of the time, the three were separated to one-on-one battles around the field. Erin took on Bryan, Matt took on Reynald, and Keith took on Traven. They all put up a good fight in the beginning, but things didn’t go so well as it progressed. Erin was running out of stars, and Matt was disarmed. Keith had to find a moment of safety. : “Are you guys able to levitate energy balls, yet?” : “What?” asked Erin. Keith repeated, : “Can you guys levitate energy balls yet?” : “Yeah,” Erin replied. Matt replied at the same time, : “Kind of, why?” : “Good. Catch,” Keith raised both his arms, and the sword unsheathed itself and the needles came out of his pockets. At the moment of them flying across the field, Keith had surprised everyone at the scene. His teammates caught the items, and onward the battle continued. Matt retaliated with a few slashes of the sword. : “What just happened?” asked Elda. : “Those needles were glowing red,” answered Maria, “Heidi, does that mean-“ : “He’s using an energy ball,” she answered after her, “Yep, I’m sure that’s what happened,” Erin looked into the needles in her hand. They looked to be of the same material as an energy ball, misty and mysterious. She threw some of the needles as she ran over to Keith. Matt did the same after a few seconds. Keith brought up a shield around the three. They formed a back-to-back trio as their enemies formed a triangle around them. : “What did you do to this sword?” asked Matt, looking into the sword. : “It’s made out of an energy ball, so you can levitate it around,” Keith replied. Matt was still being mesmerized. : “You continue to amaze me, Keith,” yelled Traven, outside the shield, “If only you were able to use hand magic, I’d be approving of your standards.” : “Why not be approving now?” asked Keith. : “I’m just bluffing.” : There was a short pause of preparation. Matt and Reynald had locked on to each other. Keith put a suggestion, “I can’t keep this shield forever. You guys ready?” The two allies nodded. : Matt was all-ready. The shield was disbanded, and he and his opponent charged for each other, while Keith and Erin cooperated against their enemies. The swords clashed. He was engaged in a swordfight with Reynald. It was an honour. : Erin stood by Keith, throwing two needles at Traven, and focused back to Bryan. Keith did the same. Their enemies were now close enough for combat. Fire blew Traven back, as Keith claimed the upper hand. He protected himself with his ice magic, redirecting the fire. Erin performed a backflip, throwing needles at Bryan. He found it challenging to dodge them. When Erin landed, she picked up previously thrown needles. The four continued to fight, moving through a figure eight as they fought. : Traven saw a needle on the ground. He followed with an ice wall to hide himself from Keith for a moment. Then he appeared standing, “Hey Keith,” he said clearly, “you forgot something.” : Traven lifted his hand, only to reveal the needle he was now holding, “Oh no,” said Keith. : “No!” Erin replied. The needles flew out of her hands, into Traven’s. : “I did not think this through,” Keith added. The battle ended shortly after. The three novices had lost the battle. However, they all passed the test, and were officially welcomed into Seraph. Later that day, Maria came to see Keith, to congratulate him on such an awesome battle. At the end of their conversation, she said, “Bryan was right, you really could make a great leader,” and left him to ponder about her words. It was the day of the graduation ceremony. Keith couldn’t wait to see his family; his father and sister were there! Within just minutes after receiving his diploma, Keith had witnessed the sudden turnover of events. Monsters and storms enclosed the grounds almost instantly. He had heard the Master of Combat saying they were summonings, but was still unclear as to what these ‘summonings’ were. He was standing with his friends, almost confused, but they all started to focus in just a few seconds. Joining in the fight, Keith went to find his family. It wasn’t long until he found them. His sister sparked up flames from her hands. She could use hand magic. Keith was surprisingly impressed – and maybe a little jealous, too. Keith spent the battle with his family. He found it suspicious that it ended fairly quick, his father especially. Keith was glad that there were not many casualties at the event. His father had some terrible news when they arrived home. The reason why his father and sister returned early is because they had failed the mercenary mission. Lurid, the outlaw turned to stone, erupted from his seal as soon as it broke free. No one had the chance to arrest him, because everyone was knocked on their feet. Lurid managed to get away before anyone could land a hit. Keith’s father suspects him to be responsible for the summonings. He fears the worst. Harold told his son that he will tell the guild council the story and his concerns. In the meantime, Keith will have to go back to Seraph, complete his Apprentice training, and hope for the best. Upon returning to Seraph, he received his Connoisseur, who goes by the name of Mayson. Later that night, he had a chat with Adam and Traven. Adam had heard the news from his mother about Lurid. He plans to leave the guild headquarters in search of him, to avenge his father’s death. There is no way he would allow Lurid to roam the streets. Keith offered to help him out, but Adam objected, saying he should stay. He told Keith to stay and take care of himself and his friends, and also, see if he can find any information on Lurid’s position. Adam had to complete his training from Traven, his new Connoisseur, so Traven offered to go with him. Keith asked about his training sessions. Traven replied, “It’s best to seek training from someone who is better than I am. Try asking Heidi, she could help you. Besides, I was never good at teaching it to you, anyway.” Adam and Traven, along with one of Traven’s friends, left the next morning. Adam’s last words to Keith were, “Tell Erin I love her.” Keith now awaits letters from Traven and Adam during their search. When he had the chance, he talked to Heidi when she was available. She gladly offered to train him herself, since he was interested in higher experiences of energy. She also asked him if he knew anything regarding Adam leaving. Keith had to tell her what he had been told. Heidi feared this would happen, so she sent a more skilled mercenary than Traven in Adam’s direction, to catch up and aid them. She couldn’t force them to stay. Heidi understands them leaving, and now that she knows which way they are going, she can make the effort to help. Keith is presently working with Mayson as an Apprentice. He continues to become a better mercenary than he was before, and he continues to have fun with his friends. Keith comes from a family of mages. His father and sister are fire mages, his mother a user with the light element. Like his mother, he followed the path of shields and healing. His fire spells, however, are somewhat based from his father’s. Abilities Pyro Techniques: Keith can often use fire for destructive use, such as fireballs, basic flames, or heated red magic. Barrier: A recently learned spell; A red magical barrier that prevents incoming projectiles and absorbs some magical attacks. Heal: A spell that Keith has been trained to perform. It involves using a warm soothing touch with his fire magic that heals wounds and some infections. It can sometimes be used to cure certain illnesses, provided with further training. Pyro Healing: A custom spell made by Keith during his second last year in Mercenary School. It involves casting two or three slowly spiraling flames around someone’s arm or leg. Hieroglyphics hover over the affected person’s arm or leg, and burn up as it heals. Two red bands of hieroglyphics also rotate around the arm or leg; one at the beginning of the wound, and the second at the end. This spell can be used to cure any physical wound along the arm or leg. It does not cure infections. Relationships Matthew Lloyd: Keith’s best friend. They go back to childhood, and both their families have connections with each other, thanks to their friendship. They look out for one another, and often hang out more than four days a week. Michael Alcadno : One of Keith’s best friends throughout Mercenary School. They haven’t seen each other during their last year, because they were in different guilds, but they had the chance to meet up during graduation and before entering their second year within the guilds. Quotes “What does it mean to be in a guild? Hmm, umm, let’s see… what it means to be in a guild is that… being in a guild, is the place to be. It makes you feel… like, you’re a part of something. Something big. I don’t think I can explain this. -But, what it means to be in a guild is a different definition for everyone. You might think of it differently than I do. –Or maybe I should have just said that in order to find out what it’s like to be in a guild, you would have to find out for yourself.” ~To a student entering his second last year in Mercenary School, before entering his second year in Seraph. Trivia *Keith's character is a fantasized version of his real world counterpart, Kulocity . *Because of this being based on himself, Keith Deveed was his hardest character to develop, especially taking the role of protagonist of the Seraph project. "It's hard to put your personality to words." *This is the first biography of the Seraph project created by Kulocity.